


Обманывая жребий

by kuzzzma



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Ghosts, Trolls, book hunting, охота за книгами, призраки, тролли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Не все вылазки заканчиваются удачно.Иногда вам везет, если они не заканчиваются полным провалом.





	Обманывая жребий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cheating the Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188191) by [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss). 



> I want to thank author of the original text [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss) for being so kind to let me translate it.  
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете - [Ruuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri).
> 
> Переведено для команды [WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2018](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562535) на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2018.

_**Виттер:** разновидность ватте. Редкий, но невероятно опасный тролль, обитающий в подземных лакунах. Гнезда покрыты слоем земли или снега, предполагается, что виттер выслеживает своих жертв по вибрациям в земле. Есть основания считать, что виттер зарождаются в могильниках массовых захоронений, произведенных в первые недели эпидемии.  
_

***

**Копенгаген, Год 0**

Вчетвером они стоят над зевом ямы в первых слабых отблесках утреннего света.

Двое солдат в своем комуфляже, доктор в ее белом халате, священник в его темной сутане. Все они полны усталости, измучены, разбиты и сломлены прошедшей парой недель. Их одежда изношена и покрыта пятнами, щетина мужчин начинает превращаться в неухоженные бороды, и все четверо стоят сутулясь, словно придавленные грузом знания о случившемся с их миром.

Прошло… сколько же прошло времени? С момента, когда эпидемия пришла с юга, с того дня, когда слишком поздно закрыли границы, с тех пор как все пошло прахом? Две недели, может быть, три?

Неужели лишь несколько недель? Неужели настолько мало времени?

Они больше не измеряют время календарем. Куда более важные вехи появились и проскочили на их пути. К примеру, прошло четыре дня - или пять? - с тех пор, как инфицированные начали умирать пачками. И нет никакого смысла занимать больничные койки трупами.

Двое солдат провели всю ночь, копая яму на пустыре за библиотекой, которую военные наспех превратили в госпиталь: все книги были скинуты в коробки и брошены гнить на улице, все горизонтальные поверхности, полы и столы были застелены матрасами, с капельницами, натянутыми над ними, как линии электропередач. Здесь делалось все возможное, пока у них не кончилось обезболивающее, не кончилось дезинфицирующее средство, не кончилось все остальное.

Теперь они умирают, все больше и больше каждый день, но еще больше людей приходит, и им нужны кровати. Так что солдаты выкопали яму, ругаясь без остановки и истекая потом, разрубая замерзшую землю своими лопатами; в это время доктор и священник молча выносили тело за телом из здания и складывали их рядом с работающими. Вначале они пытались укладывать их ровными рядами, но тел было так много, что в конце их просто кидали в кучу и шли за следующим.  
Когда их труд приблизился к концу, солнце успело позолотить горизонт, и вот они стоят вокруг могилы, и никто не желает приступить к следующей части действа.

Дыхание солдат и доктора со свистом и хрипом доносится из-за масок армейского выпуска, их мощные фильтры усердно чистят воздух. Священник, скрываясь за одной из простеньких хлопковых повязок, которые правительство раздавало гражданским, пока у них еще было правительство, смотрит со страхом и завистью на них.

“Ну что... вы должны сказать что-то напоследок, прежде чем мы продолжим?” - старший из солдат ухает сквозь свою маску, повернувшись к священнику. Молодой человек не разбирается в том, как читать ранги по погонам, но думает, что она сержант.  
Священник задумывается на мгновение.

“Помоги нам господь?” - он выдает наконец, и легкие морщины вокруг глаз - единственный признак скрывающейся за маской усталой, безнадежной усмешки.

Сержант фыркает от почти-смеха, и доктор издает смешок – сухой резкий звук, который звучал бы ужасно даже без толстого материала вокруг ее лица. Даже молодой солдат, рядовой, который провел весь вчерашний день рыдая, выдавливает из себя короткую улыбку, теряющуюся за маской.

“Сойдет” - сержант протягивает, и они приступают к работе.

Яма быстро заполняется, тело за телом падают в нее, каждое из них перевязано парой лоскутов, чтобы компактнее складывались. Солнце еще и не взошло, а они уже существенно продвинулись в выполнении своей задачи, работа спорится. Таким темпом, сержант думает, они закончат до того, как кто-то внутри проснется и услышит их за работой.  
Внезапно рядовой замирает и всматривается вниз.

“Этот что, дернулся?” - он спрашивает неуверенно, указывая на человекообразную массу разодранной кожи и сочащихся пустул, которая ничем не отличается от всех прочих.

“Нет. Они все мертвы”, - доктор говорит категорично. Она рада маске в этот момент. Маска скрывает ее глаза, скрывает ее ложь. Про себя она не уверена, что слово “мертв” теперь сохраняет еще какое-то значение, после того как она увидела, на что способна Сыпь.

“Не должны ли мы… убедиться?” - рядовой спрашивает нервно.

“Ты можешь, если хочешь, - отвечает сержант. - Но у меня осталось не так много амуниции для этого, - она добавляет, похлопывая со значением по пистолету на бедре, - и я не хочу ничего изводить на трупы”.

Рядовой просто кивает, и они продолжают.

К рассвету они уже прихлопывают землю над ямой и делают паузу на минуту, как работники после удовлетворительного завершения длительного проекта. Из импровизированного госпиталя начинают доноситься первые крики и стоны этого дня: проснулись и зараженные, восставшие после своего беспокойного ночного сна, и доктора, уже изнемогающие под грузом грядущих дел.

Один за другим они возвращаются внутрь.

***

**Копенгаген, Год 90**

“... и это, - говорит Сигрюн, указывая пальцем в сторону Эмиля, как его учителя когда-то дома, - почему ты никогда не заступаешь на вахту на пустой желудок. Это Правило 23”.

Эмиль кивнул, лишь вполуха слушая ее анекдот, пробираясь через завал из каменной кладки, полупогребенной под снегом.

Что-то дрогнуло под его сапогом, и он заскользил вперед, размахивая руками, пока снова не обрел равновесие. Разряд боли прошел по его по ноге из места, где Миккель случайно ударил его накануне, заставив Эмиля поморщится и стиснуть зубы. К его огромному облегчению, Сигрюн, шедшая на несколько шагов впереди него, ничего не заметила.

“В армии есть так много правил, Эмиль, - Сигрюн продолжила, когда он подбежал, нагоняя ее. - Хорошая армия невозможна без правил.”

Эмиль никогда бы не заподозрил в Сигрюн приверженца дисциплины. Он взглянул на нее, и тень недоверия, должно быть, явственно проступила на его лице.

“Конечно же, я не говорю об “отдавай честь командиру” или “все по очереди чистят туалеты”, - сказала она. - Это глупые правила. Если хочешь когда-нибудь сойти за потенциального офицера, Эмиль, слушай моего совета и не следуй ему. Я имею в виду, я не следовала - и посмотри, где я сейчас!”

Они оба огляделись вокруг, полюбовавшись на разлагающиеся улицы Копенгагена, на осыпающийся под свист ветра в руинах старый камень…

“В любом случае, - быстро сказала Сигрюн, - смысл в том, что есть правила, а есть Правила. Понимаешь?”

“...Да?” - Эмиль сказал, неуверенно растягивая слово.

“Как Правило номер 1”, - Сигрюн продолжила, карабкаясь на продавленную крышу автомобильного остова с целью лучше разглядеть улицу впереди них. Она прищурилась, смотря вдаль, намечая путь между ржавыми обломками, перегородившими дорогу, вероятно, как последствие неудачной попытки эвакуации.

“Стой смирно, смолкни сразу? - предположил Эмиль. - Это-то я знаю.”

Сигрюн смотрела на него сверху вниз, с удивленно приподнятой бровью. “Где ж ты такому научился? - она спросила, прыгнув вниз с машины и приземлившись рядом с ним под глухой звук примятого снега. - Звучит как что-то, что сказал бы наш Исландец, - она усмехнулась. - Не, Правило 1 куда проще. Правило 1 говорит нам: Убей их, прежде чем они убьют тебя.”

“Это нужно было сделать правилом?” - Эмиль спросил, когда они снова отправились вперед, следуя за Сигрюн между наполовину похороненными в снегу автомобилями и фургонами.

“Да. Ты будешь удивлен, как много народу испытывали с этим проблемы”

Они достигли конца улицы и повернули за угол, Сигрюн проверила набросок карты в своем кармане, желая убедиться, что они все еще на правильном пути. Впереди маячило трехэтажное кирпичное здание, расположившееся на небольшом расстоянии от дороги. Надпись на датском "Общественная библиотека" все еще была различима над его дверями - треснувшие пластиковые буквы чудом держались в кирпичной кладке на ржавых винтах.

“Бинго, - улыбнулась Сигрюн. - Постой на страже, я проверю, работает ли входная дверь.”

Эмиль снял с плеча винтовку и прислонился к стене здания, устремив взор на раскинувшуюся перед ним улицу, пока Сигрюн вглядывалась внутрь через грязное дверное стекло. Солнце все еще стояло достаточно низко на небе, отбрасывая на землю длинные тени. После двух последних вылазок за книгами Эмиль не горел желанием снова попасть в засаду.

Сигрюн, прикрыв глаза руками от солнечных бликов и заглянув сквозь стекло, отошла и от души поддела дверь плечом. Деревянные панели застонали в знак протеста.

“Заперто, - сказала она, поворачиваясь к Эмилю. - Но не забаррикадировано.”

Эмиль посмотрел на дверь и почувствовал, что это его экзаменационный билет. “Так… это может быть знаком отсутствия опасности?” - отважился предположить он наконец.

“Ага, - ответила Сигрюн. - Заперто, но не забаррикадировано, как правило, означает, что владельцы уехали, но планировали вернуться. Так что, скорее всего, здесь пусто.” Она облокотилась непринужденно на дверь и осмотрела сверху донизу твердые кирпичные стены здания. “Конечно, - добавила она, - это очень неплохое место для гнезда. Что-то вполне могло вселиться на освободившуюся площадь.”

Эмиль попытался скрыть свое нервное сглатывание. Иногда ему казалось, что Сигрюн получает уж очень много радости, показывая новичку все профессиональные хитрости и секреты.

“Подсоби мне с дверью”, - сказала она. Эмиль перекинул винтовку на спину, и вместе они приладились к деревянной двери. Сапоги Эмиля опять на мгновение соскальзывают на тонком слое льда, припорошенном снегом.

“Три… два… один… Взяли!”

Дерево и металл заскрипели, когда они вдвоем толкали дверь со всей силы, но замок выдержал. Через несколько мгновений усилий и после озвученных Сигрюн нескольких весьма красочных и изобретательных ругательств, они вынуждены были сдаться.

“Черт, - выдохнула она, вытирая капли пота со своего лба, пока Эмиль облокотился на двери. - В старом мире они строили на века, не так ли? - Она сплюнула и бросила на дверь угрожающий взгляд. - ОК, попробуем еще разок! Три… два… один… Взяли!”

В этот раз им повезло больше. Раздался резкий, как выстрел, треск, и дверь поддалась. Замок щелкнул, петли вырвались из дверной рамы, осыпав все вокруг щепками. Дверь провалилась внутрь, вместе со вскрикнувшими от неожиданности Сигрюн и Эмилем, потерявшими равновесие. Сигрюн выставила вперед руку, чтобы притормозить свое падение, но ее бинты зацепились за ржавый винт, торчавший из дерева. Эмиль попытался сделать то же самое, но его пальцы лишь схватились за пустой воздух, и он рухнул лицом на дверь.

Тишина длилась несколько секунд, пока пыль не улеглась.

“Напомни мне в следующий раз прихватить с собой ломик”, - пробормотала Сигрюн, отдирая свои распутавшиеся бинты от стены. Она, как могла, обмотала их остатки вокруг своей руки и запихнула остальные в карман. У ее ног Эмиль с стоном принял вертикальное положение, и она протянула ему руку, помогая встать на ноги.

“Ну, теперь мы внутри, - сказала она с слегка вымученной ухмылкой, пока Эмиль отряхивался и приглаживал волосы. - Что, посмотрим, что нам оставил в наследство старый мир, а?”

***

Спустя два часа они снова показались на пороге, моргая с непривычки на солнечном свету, потные, грязные и в подавленном расположении духа.

Старый мир оставил им почти что ничего.

Ряд за рядом безмолвных больничных коек, которые они нашли на каждом этаже, свидетельствовали, что здание было больницей - или, по крайней мере, что именно в больницу кто-то его пытался превратить незадолго до конца. Тела в каждой из кроватей рассказали остальное. Сигрюн провела быстрый осмотр руины, в то время как Эмиль оставался на первом этаже, направляя свою винтовку на каждую тень и пытаясь убедить себя, что мертвые не могут более ему навредить.

Сигрюн вернулась с кислым выражением лица и поведала ему плохие новости. По всему зданию едва ли удасться найти хотя бы одну книгу, в избытке лишь пустые полки и мумифицированные тела. Весь улов - дюжина книг, сваленная в кучу в углу на втором этаже, где кто-то просто забыл от них избавиться.

С этого момента события стали развиваться по нисходящей. Пока когда Эмиль задавался вопросом - может ли эта миссия принести еще больше разочарования, снизу донесся страшный грохот и все здание вздрогнуло, словно от тяжелого удара по нему. Им, осторожно спускающимся по ступенькам лестницы с винтовками наизготовку, открылся вселяющий уныние вид завала на том месте, где когда-то была входная дверь. Половина потолка обвалилась и перегородила проход. Обломившиеся стропила торчали из груды обломков, как треснувшие кости, и в воздухе висело густое облако пыли. Сигрюн предположила, что их неуклюжая попытка войти, должно быть, выбила какую-то несущую опору.

“Нам повезло, что это все не обрушилось прямиком на нас”, - сказала она как само собой разумеющееся, в то время как Эмиль украдкой бросал нервные взгляды на потолок, а потом поспешила прочь, в поисках нового пути наружу.

Ни тот, ни другой не заметили колебания теней вокруг кучи щебня, словно терпеливо ожидающих, когда же они воспользуются единственным альтернативным выходом.

В конце концов, они вылезли через окно на первом этаже на другой стороне здания - Сигрюн потеряла еще немного своих бинтов, а Эмиль порезал ладони о разбитое стекло. Наконец они начали путь обратно к своему транспорту через большой участок открытой земли, который, как Сигрюн была уверена, выведет их обратно к одной из пройденных сегодня дорог.

Эмиль шел на несколько метров позади Сигрюн, и его мысли крутились вокруг разных вещей: в основном, как приятно будет вернуться к танку, лечь в постель и просто забыться на остаток дня. Сигрюн предупреждала его лишь пару дней назад, что не всем их вылазкам суждено открыть сокровищницы, и что неплохо бы ему свыкнуться с мыслями о неудачах, но это предупреждение не особо утешало его в данный момент. Все эти муки ради нескольких книг на бредовые темы, рассуждал он мрачно. Что, черт возьми, такое это “водородное топливо”?

Его нога за что-то зацепилась.

Он не упал - его скорость была недостаточной для этого, но он споткнулся немного, и очередной разряд боли пробежал по его ноге. Он нахмурился и посмотрел вниз, смахнув легкий налет снега в сторону ногой, желая разглядеть, что же стало причиной заминки. Увиденное привело его в замешательство: что-то похожее на лозу или плющ, или какое-то другое вьющееся растение, но без каких-либо листьев - просто мясистый стебель, такой бледный, что он почти сливался со снегом. Диаметром всего в сантиметр или около того, плеть бежала горизонтально по земле, исчезая под снегом по обе стороны от небольшого расчищенного участка.

Какое-то странное растение, Эмиль решил. Впереди Сигрюн поняла, что он больше не идет за ней и повернулся вспять. 

“Эмиль! - она окрикнула его, раздражаясь. - Не отставай!”

Эмиль снова посмотрел на плеть. Где-то на половине видимого участка была какая-то выпуклость, напоминающая маленький клубень. Поверхность этого узла была скошена таким образом, что неявно напоминало ему о что-то. Эмиль опустился на колени и присмотрелся, пытаясь опознать. За его спиной выражение лица Сигрюн стало настороженным, и она начала идти к нему. “Что это? - она спросила, тише. - Что ты нашел?”

Ужасающее осознание настигло Эмиля одномоментно. Это было не растение. Это был палец, гротескно вытянутый. Выпуклость, которую он заметил, была костяшкой этого пальца.

Он вскочил на ноги и повернулся к Сигрюн, его рот уже было открылся, чтобы предупредить, но было слишком поздно. Земля, где она стояла не далее как полсекунды назад, взорвалась вверх брызгами грязи и снега. Действуя инстинктивно, Сигрюн бросилась вперед, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть назад, выглядело это так, словно взрыв выбил у нее почву из-под ног. Она упала на землю в облаке взметенного снега, выронив книги.

Позади нее раздался ужасный шум.

Эмиль закричал, когда увидел, что выбирается из-под земли. Человеческое туловище, раздутое и толстое, закрепилось в земле, словно пустило корни. Жвалы и пальпы, которые охватывали голову, дрожали и подергивались, а антенны из хрящей и сухожилий слепо тыкались в воздухе. Руки были распластаны по обе стороны от него, ладонями вниз, чтобы позволить удлиненным пальцам покрыть максимальную площадь земли, и оно вытаскивало себя наружу с помощью многочисленных дополнительных конечностей.

Сигрюн выругалась и поползла вперед, уклоняясь от тролля под звуки его шипения и визга. Эмиль сделал инстинктивный шаг назад, когда тролль нагнулся и ударил острым когтем в землю, в опасной близости от ног Сигрюн. Она снова выругалась и откатилась в сторону, стараясь держаться вне досягаемости тролля и борясь за упор в рыхлом снегу.

“Эмиль! - она закричала. - Пристрели ублюдка!”

Пальцами, которые вдруг оказались такими неуклюжим, Эмиль выдернул винтовку из-за плеча и поднял ее дрожащими руками. Адреналин тек по его венам, горячий, как расплавленный металл. Прицел прыгал и дергался перед его глазами, когда он пытался прицелиться. Он даже не смел думать о варианте неточного выстрела, когда Сигрюн была так близко к троллю. Предохранитель был снят и он нажал на курок.

Ружье ожило и дернулось у него в руках. Эмиль вскрикнул в шоке. Пули разлетались со свистом в воздухе, попадая в землю, поднимали снег в воздух, выбивали куски из кирпичных стен вокруг. Тролль отшатнулся от внезапного шума, а Сигрюн бросилась на землю, прикрыв голову руками от шальных пуль. Она кричала и ругалась, требуя, чтобы Эмиль смотрел, куда же он, черт возьми, стреляет.

Затем магазин винтовки опустел. Реакция Сигрюн была быстрее - она бросилась вперед, пока тролль не успел прийти в себя, на руках и коленях. Эмиль тупо уставился на оружие в своих руках, словно и не было никакого хищного монстра всего в нескольких метрах от него. “Vad fan!?” - он ахнул, а затем мгновенно понял, что же произошло. Ружье, дурацкое датское ружье, был устроено совсем по другому принципу, чем те шведские модели, с которым он тренировался. Попытавшись снять затвор и включить режим одиночного выстрела, он случайно установил вместо этого полный автомат.

Тролль рычал и разбрызгивал слюну, качая головой, пытаясь избавиться от звона в том, что еще осталось от его ушей. Его составные челюсти издали клокочущий звук, и он снова бросился вперед, но на этот раз Сигрюн была вне диапазона досягаемости его когтей. Он бесполезно рвался, сопротивляясь против того, что удерживало его в земле. Сигрюн поднялась на ноги и сняла собственную винтовку, опустилась на одно колено и прицелилась - проделав все одним непрерывным движением, заставляющем Эмиля с завистью думать о его кажущейся простоте. Она взяла его на мушку, прицелилась, сбросила предохранитель и на мгновение все замерло, пока ее палец нажимал на спусковой крючок. Тролль дрожал от разочарования и тянулся к ней. С места, где стоял Эмиль, казалось, что эти двое смотрели глаза в глаза, хотя в разбитом и истекающем слюнями остатке лица тролля давно уже не осталось никаких глаз, и Эмилю почти показалось, что Сигрюн улыбнулась своему противнику.

Изнутри тролля раздался булькающий шум. За полсекунды до того, как Сигрюн открыла огонь, он скривился, сжался, изогнулся, а затем его грудная клетка распахнулась, словно челюсти какой-то глубоководной рыбы. Эмиль обнаружил себя пораженно уставившимся на нити и изгибы внутренностей этой твари. С ужасным всасывающим звуком оно приподнялось, словно бы вздохнуло и выплюнуло свои кишки через разделявшее их пространство, в облаке капель крови и гноя.

Как Сигрюн, так и Эмиль были так ошарашены этим зрелищем, что смогли отскочить из-под удара лишь в самый последний момент. Выстрел Сигрюн пошел широким кругом, прожужжав мимо головы тролля и подняв очередное облако пыли из кирпичной кладки позади него. Эмиль тяжело приземлился на бок, и снег запорошил ему глаза. Свитки из мяса падали дождем вокруг него, и густая гнилостная вонь заставила его подавиться. Он поспешно откинул их от себя и сел, моргая и убирая снег из глаз.

Напротив него Сигрюн уже сидела, целясь для еще одного выстрела, но на глазах Эмиля, к его ужасу, кишки тролля начали, корчась, подбираться к ней по земле, словно клубок змей, и, наконец, обернули себя вокруг ее ботинка. С сильным рывком ее потянули вперед, лишив равновесия, и потащили прямиком к ожидающим когтям тролля и чавкающим, голодным ребрам.

“Fy faen!!” - Сигрюн взревела, ее лицо исказилось гримасой. Она пыталась ухватиться за что-то, чтобы остановить движение к троллю, но замерзшая земля под снегом не давала ей никакой опоры. Ее пистолет был отброшен, она потянулась к ножу на поясе и вырвала его из ножен. Она начала рубить извивающуюся плоть, удерживающую в тисках ее левую лодыжку, разрезая упругие кишки и мышечные ткани, разросшиеся вокруг них.

На короткую секунды глаза Эмиля и Сигрюн встретились, пока он снова карабкался на ноги, превозмогая протесты его кричащей от боли ноги, на которую он снова так неловко приземлился, избегая бесформенных конечностей тролля. Он был поражен ее взглядом. Никакого страха, никакого ужаса, просто удивительно спокойная ярость на эту кучу просроченного мяса, мешающего ей делать свою работу должным образом.

Тролль сумел подтащить ее на полпути к себе к тому времени, когда Эмиль доковылял до брошенного Сигрюн ружья. Сигрюн наносила удары по удерживающим ее внутренностям уже с энергией одержимой, но казалось, что место каждого отрубленного тут же, корчась, занимал другой. Тролль взирал на нее своим безглазым лицом с плотоядным выражением, его жвалы работали так быстро, что посылали брызги слюны, орошая снег и почву вокруг, предвкушая еду перед ним. Сигрюн лишь огрызалась в ответ.

Эмиль добрался до пистолета и нагнулся, чтобы поднять, но его нога выскользнула из-под него, и он упал на колени со вскриком боли. Возьми его, прицелься, сними затвор, стреляй. Старые тренировочные мантры из Швеции боролись с болью в его ногах. Одиночный выстрел. Он схватил винтовку, ее металлические части теперь обжигающе ледяные на его потрескавшейся и незащищенной коже рук. Даже не думай о возможности промаха.

На секунду он представил себе взгляд на лицах остальных, если он вернется один. Одной этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы заставить его желудок сжаться.

Он поднял ружье, все еще стоя на коленях, как молящиеся в ушедшие времена, и навел прицел. За выпирающими утолщениями прицела он видел Сигрюн на расстоянии руки от когтей тролля. Пока он смотрел, один из когтей мелькнул быстрее, чем он мог отследить. Она же парировала его своим кинжалом, и раздался глухой хруст кости, поддающейся стали. Тролль вздрогнул и приготовил оставшиеся когти.

Клик. Затвор снят. Клик. Одиночный выстрел. Несмотря на холод, капли пота стекали в глаза Эмиля, но у него не было времени, чтобы смахнуть их.

Он выстрелил.

Ружье дернулось, и выстрел эхом отскочил от стен зданий, которые их окружали. Эмиль целился в голову тролля. Но в животе тролля появилась небольшая дырка, а со спины вырвался мокрый фонтан красных брызг и белых кусков.

Тролль взвыл и упал назад. Его когти рванулись вверх, будто он пытался отмахнуться от пули, которую Эмиль уже выпустил, и его кишки потеряли свою хватку на лодыжке Сигрюн. Рыча от усилия, она вырвала ногу и откарабкалась назад, пиная снег, поднимаясь на ноги. Она повернулась и бросилась к Эмилю с холодной решимостью на лице.

На секунду Эмиль подумал, что она так втянулась в сражение, что приняла его за другого тролля, пытающегося подкрасться к ней. Он собирался уже отскочить с ее пути, когда она затормозила, проскальзывая, перед ним, отбросила свой нож в сторону и протянула руки.

“Ружье! - она кричала, ее голос охрип. - Эмиль! Дай мне сейчас же ружье!”

Он пихнул ей его в руки, опасаясь, что она укусит его, если он будет удерживать его слишком долго. Позади нее он мог видеть, как тролль поднимается, втаскивая свои кишки обратно с густым прихлебывающим звуком, готовясь бросить их снова, словно понимая, что теперь итогом сражения будет все или ничего. Сигрюн взяла ружье и развернулась назад, чтобы встретить тролля. Он угрожающе ревел на нее, когда она нажала на курок.

Та-та-та! Три выстрела в быстрой последовательности, и каждый нашел свою цель. В плече тролля, его животе и, наконец, горле внезапно разверзаются дыры, источающие кровь и черную слизь. Фрагменты мяса взлетают в воздух. Снег шипит и кипит там, где на него попадает горячая кровь. Плач тролля превращается в пустой вздох, когда его дыхательная трубка оказывается перебита.

Медленно, подобно срубленному дереву, тролль валится на землю и уже лежит неподвижно.

Оглушительная тишина опускается вокруг Сигрюн и Эмиля.

“Оно… оно мертво?” - Эмиль спрашивает наконец.

“Давай убедимся”, - отвечает Сигрюн, вытирая пот и грязь со лба. “Прикрой меня”, - она добавляет, передавая винтовку Эмилю и подбирая свой нож там, где она его уронила.

Эмиль наблюдает, не мигая, за троллем, пока Сигрюн медленно подкрадывается к туше. Она подталкивает один из его когтей сапогом, наклоняется и осматривает его голову. Наконец, удовлетворенная, она опускается на колени рядом с головой и бормочет что-то, слова, которые Эмилю не расслышать на этом расстоянии.

Ее лезвие блестит как огонь, ловя отблеск вечернего солнца, когда она почти с деликатностью опускает его на голову тролля. Раздается тихий хруст, когда он исчезает по самую рукоять во лбе тролля. Тело дергается один или два раза и замирает.

Она поднимает глаза и манит Эмиля к себе. Он подходит к дыре в земле, из которой появился тролль, и смотрит вниз, следуя взглядом за пальцем Сигрюн. Цвет, который только начал к нему возвращаться, снова сменяется бледностью.

Тролль был похоронен до бедер в яме, полной трупов, словно он восстал из самого ада. Эмиль чувствует тошноту, смотря в груду тел, мумифицированных и искалеченных почти до неузнаваемости.

“Они положили его в погребальную яму, - говорит Сигрюн, звуча почти изумленно. - Они обеспечили ему чертову кладовую с припасами.” Она вздыхает, а потом ее вздох становится тихим смехом. “Правило номер 5, Эмиль. Старый мир существовал, чтобы сделать нашу работу сложнее, чем она должно быть.”

Все, что Эмиль может предложить в ответ - лишь слабая улыбка, поскольку он слишком старается не поддаться рвотному рефлексу и не забрызгать все тут.

Сигрюн распрямляется из своей коленопреклоненной позиции и внезапно озабочена лишь делом. “Ну что! - она говорит, отряхивая руки. - Давай соберем книги и уберемся отсюда. С тем количеством шума, который мы здесь подняли, половина города нанесет сюда визит, как только солнце сядет. Я хочу оказаться как можно дальше, когда это случится.”

Они собирают запятнанные снегом книги обратно в сумки и рюкзаки, когда Сигрюн снова заговаривает, словно только вспоминая, что она собиралась сказать.

“О, и Эмиль?”

“Да?” - спрашивает Эмиль, поднимая глаза от попыток утрамбовать толстый том по геологии в свой рюкзак.  
“Хорошая работа”, - ухмыляется она, ткнув большим пальцем в распростертое тело тролля позади них.

Эмиль неловко улыбается. “Спасибо”, - говорит он, покраснев.

“Я бы не выбралась без тебя”, - говорит Сигрюн, хлопая его по-дружески по плечу, и продолжает упаковывать свои сумки.  
Эмиль думает об этих словах, когда они снова начинают путь обратно к танку. Она сказала их так легкомысленно, словно поблагодарила его за то, что он одолжил ей свой гребень или что-то в этом духе. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что в своей работе она, вероятно, говорила это людям все время. Он задается вопросом, как часто она смотрела своей собственной смерти в лицо, как часто она обманывала выпавшие ей шансы и уходила легко отделавшись - лишь с новым шрамом и этой слегка маниакальной ухмылкой на лице.

Достаточно скоро Сигрюн снова начала болтать, позволяя избыточному адреналину покинуть ее нервную систему. “Я когда-нибудь рассказывала тебе о том, что мы нашли в Бергене? - она спросила. - Нет? Ну, это было где-то зимой 86…”

Узкая тропинка провела их от открытой земли к дороге перед библиотекой, и они начали возвращение домой - тем же путем, что и пришли.

***

На закате здание библиотеки отбрасывало длинную тень на землю позади.

И из теней возникли призраки.

Они плыли через снег и грязь, останавливаясь, чтобы попробовать капли крови, раскинувшиеся красными архипелагами на белом море снега. По мере того, как тень здания медленно подползала к троллю, они тоже приближались к нему. Они не торопились. Некуда спешить.

Тролль не был мертв. Крошечный, иссохший задний мозг, похороненный глубоко внутри, отчаянно пытался заставить сломанное тело ответить на свои команды. Все, что он сумел получил за свои усилия, было лишь несколько летаргических подергиваний.

Тени стягивались вокруг, ожидая заката, чтобы подобраться ближе. Тролль, в свою очередь, пытался сбежать, выбраться из тени в палящую безопасность солнечного света.

В конце концов тень здания накатила на него, и он оказался окружен. Глаза как дыры в клубах дыма смотрели на него с ледяным презрением. Тролль лепетал и молил через свое разрушенное горло.

Одна из теней потянулась внутрь тролля, схватила крошечный разум внутри и начала сжимать. Остальные наблюдали с жестоким удовлетворением. Раздался влажный треск. Тролль содрогнулся в последний раз. Тень, потушившая последнюю искру его жизни, отступила.

В небе солнце опускалось все ниже. Двигаясь, словно чернила сквозь воду, тени вышли на улицы города, вздымаясь вдоль стен и просачиваясь по дорогам, которые они еще помнили.

Они использовали следы на снегу в качестве указателя.


End file.
